Luna's Tale: A Story of Adventure and Hope
by Elmdawn
Summary: When Luna arives at Littlest Pet Shop, she isn't the most friendly pet. But when adventure heads her way, she ends up on a crazy quest with one of the LPS gang! Will Luna open up her heart to new friends? And will they be able to overcome the challenges in their journey? Find out in my first fanfic! Reviews are welcome, but not flames! Better title ideas are welcome as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Littlest Pet Shop or the Littlest Pet Shop characters, but I'll let you know when I do. J. Also, I made up the title of the book and the sun poem in this story.**

**Author's note: I hope everyone likes my first fanfic! I plan to do many more, and maybe a Penny X Russell.**

**Chapter One**

"Um, Stella, are you sure that we shouldn't just hide until our owners leave? I'm not really sure I want to go to Littlest Pet Shop. You know how I am around other pets… and I would rather just stay here with you, sis." Luna, a cat with long black fur and nervous green eyes, said.

"It's not so bad. No pet will bother you. At least that's how it was last time I stayed at a pet shop. It was called Largest Ever Pet Shop. It's cramped and boring beyond belief, and I'd be lying if I said the food was halfway decent, but it's better then out there on the streets. And, well, you know how our owners can get when we hide from them." Stella replied. Stella was white with the same long, wavy fur as Luna. Her eyes were chocolate brown and looked encouragingly at Luna.

"Fine. But if the other pets-" What Luna was about to say was cut off by her owners (Marcy, age 5, and Nattie, age 16,) arguing. Again. _Don't they ever stop?_ Luna wondered. After a few minutes, Nattie triumphantly yelled "Stella! Come here! And don't you make me come after you!"

Stella sighed. She curled her tail reassuringly around Luna's. "Don't worry; I'll probably be dropped off after you are. See you later." And with that, Stella went to Nattie.

Marcy pouted for a moment, and then shouted "Luna! In your carrier. NOW! We've gotta go drop you off at Tiny Pet Store or something." Marcy's hands reached out to grab Luna. With a startled meow, Luna bolted. She didn't know she was doing it. All she felt was an incredible wave of blinding panic.

Suddenly, Luna found herself staring at the murky green wall. "No where for you to run, you stupid creature! Now get in the carrier or I'll be late for school!" Marcy furiously yelled. Inside the carrier, Luna shivered. _I don't want to go there! But now, what choice do I have?_ The car sped down the road as Luna fell into a restless sleep.

_In The Past_

A freezing black kitten crept into the rainy woods. Her jewel collar sparkled. On her collar, in gold thread, the words_ If found, return to Kevin Johnson_ were embroidered. Her paws were scratched and ached from walking so long. She rubbed gently at a bruise on her face where Kevin threw a rock at her. She hissed at the thought of him.

A bush with large waxy-looking leaves caught her eye. She scurried under it, shivering. Thunder boomed. Suddenly, a cream colored cat poked her head into the shrub. The black kitten meowed in suprise and weakly tried to escape, but the roots had caught on her foot paws.

"Don't worry- I just need shelter from the rain. My name is Rosalie. What is yours?" The cream colored cat said in a rush.

"M- my name? Well, i- it's Luna." The flustered kitten said, edging away from Rosalie.

"Hello Luna. You don't look like you are from around here, kind of like a pure breed. Were you one of those animals that live in a house with humans? A pet? Well, if you are, you must be used to being in a better place then this." Rosalie paused. Then her eyes lit up.

"Hey, if you are looking for a place to stay awhile, I heard that there's an abandoned shed near here. It's pretty big. Much better then here. Tomorrow, when this rain stops, I can take you there. It's just past those oak trees." Rosalie offered.

"N-no thank you. I'm pretty sure I can find it on my own."

"Well, suit yourself. " _She seems nice enough, but I probably shouldn't go to sleep until I'm sure she's slee…. _Luna started to snore. After making sure Luna was asleep, Rosalie slipped out. After an hour, she came back and began to sleep as well.


	2. Luna Arrives

**Chapter 2**

_In the present_

The car parked in front of a cheery pink and purple building. "Here we are!" Roughly jerking the carrier around, Marcy skipped to the window.

"EWW! Mommy, look at that skunk! And is that a weasel? Who would want a weasel for a pet? And that scaly thing looks slimy. I hate reptiles, don't you Mommy? Oh my gosh! That puppy would look GREAT in one of my doll dresses, wouldn't it? And so would that adorable monkey! That panda wouldn't though. I don't think that it would look good in anything with a head so big! AAAH! MOMMY, THEY HAVE A RAT IN THIS PET SHOP! EWWW! Oh, it's only a porcupine. Mommy, don't tell Brattie I was scared of a dumb porcupine! Uh, I mean Nattie! "

Luna tried her best to ignore Marcy and studied the pets in the shop. The skunk had a slight smirk on her face, like she just thought of a great joke or prank and couldn't wait to tell (or prank) the other pets. She was reading a joke book called _Owls Well That Ends Well; 99 Pet Puns._

The dog had a dramatic look and was singing. Her fur was purple with streaks of pink, and her black beret went well with those colors. Her blue eyes made her seem somewhat intimidating. Definitely not the kind of pet that you would want to argue with.

It was hard to look at the monkey. She was a pink streak as she bounced from one wall to the next. But when she finally stood still, Luna noticed that she had paint splattered on her hands and feet.

The "stupid porcupine" was actually an orange hedgehog. He was preoccupied, staring at a clipboard and putting check marks on it. Luna bet he was the one that kept things in order around the store.

A graceful white and purple panda was dancing with two deep blue silk ribbons, and it was memorizing as they twirled and spun. She looked calm and blissful.

Luna noticed an olive green gecko attempting to do a dance move. The mongoose, who had amber eyes and was waving a magic wand around, was knocked over as the gecko failed spectacularly.

"Come on Marcy, we don't have all day. If you wait any longer gaping at those pets, then we'll be late." Marcy's mom said as she yanked on Marcy's arm and caused an earthquake inside the carrier.

"Okay Mommy." Marcy slowly followed. "Hello, and welcome to Littlest Pet Shop. May I help you?" A woman with a flower dress and a gray bob cheerfully asked. "Hello. My name is . I called yesterday, remember? Anyway, here is our cat. If she doesn't behave, call us, okay?"

"Why, this little cute kitten will be no trouble at all! Good bye." carried the cage into the room with all the pets. "Now, you be a good dear and go play with all the other pets. I have to go polish my antique doorknob collection. Have fun!" And with that, she put Luna in the room and left.


	3. Meeting the Pets

Chapter 3

All of the pets that Luna saw earlier stared curiously at her. Luna's tail trembled slightly. _I don't think that no pet will bother me like Stella said. Oh, why didn't I just hide?_ "Who are you?" The gecko asked. Luna was about to answer, when a feeling of dread swept over her. Something horrible had happened. And it was going change her life.

Luna took a step backwards. She barely noticed the panda say, "I think she's shy. Why don't you sing that song to introduce us, Zoe?" Zoe, who was apparently the dog, said, "You got it, Penny Ling." Adjusting a small microphone, Zoe began to sing.

"I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things

So just watch me

Don't steal the show

Sit on back and try to follow

My name is Zoe Trent

And to the full extent

I'm the big star here…"

While everyone's attention was focused on Zoe, Luna crept back and hid under an armchair. She listened to the song, and soon learned everyone's name._The pets here sure seem… odd. But at least they aren't mean._

_In The Past_

The rain had stopped by mourning. Luna slipped out from under the bush while Rosalie was still sleeping. _Well, I have nowhere else to go. I might as well try out that abandoned barn Rosalie talked about. Wasn't it just past the oak tree?_

Walking in the sunny trees, life didn't seem so bad. In fact, life was great! Luna play pounced at a falling leaf. She then noticed a tree that was taller then the other ones. Rushing up eagerly, she soon reached the thin branches. They swayed gently in the wind. She was looking around, when something caught her eye. It was gray with a shinning object on it, and there seemed to be some movement around it. After staring at it for a while, Luna realized it was the barn. _But…who or what is moving around there? Wasn't it supposed to be abandoned? Well, it may be the breeze blowing the trees around it. Yes, that must be it._

Shrugging off her concern, Luna hopped down the tree. She had a goal, and for once, she might actually make it. A little worry wasn't going to stop her!

At about noon, she reached the old shed. It was painted gray and seemed sturdy. The weather vane on top was silver. That was probably the shinny object she saw in the tree.

When she went in, the first thing she noticed was a ledge up high. Luna jumped up to it. Suddenly the doors slammed shut. With a startled meow, Luna raced towards the window. She was about to jump out when she forced herself to calm down and think logically. This place was abandoned. "Nothing but the wind..." She muttered. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, _Luna_." A harsh voice said from above.

An unusually large crow with a gold necklace on and various earrings hooked in his feather flew down. "Oh, don't look so surprised." He snapped. "My name is Doom. And I'm sorry I got your name wrong. It's not Luna. It's fresh meat!" With a caw, he flew up and pecked a bell. The high-pitched noise set Luna's ears ringing. She stepped back with her paws covering her ears. A dozen crows or so came through the window.

They all stood ready, awaiting Doom's command. One over-excited fledgling grabbed her tail and pulled before any of the others had moved. Angrily, Doom strutted over to him with a small, dull necklace that had a rusty chain attached to it like a leash. He put it on the other crow.

"Wait for your orders Sharpbeak!" Doom snarled. The young crow seemed to shrink under his leader's fierce gaze. Tugging the chain none too gently, he tied it to a nearby rock. Then he flew up next to ring the bell.

Looking around, Luna realized she had no chance against all of these crows. But maybe, if she was extremely lucky, she could win against one…

"Hey Doom! You're good at bulling fledglings, but I bet you can't beat me with out your gang!" She yelled, flexing her claws. Without even turning around, he yelled back "I'm much too smart for that old trick. You can't bait me into a trap."

"What's wrong? Scared you'll embarrass yourself in front of your goons?" Luna taunted boldly, but inside she felt desperate. _I have to think of a plan, any plan, it doesn't matter how crazy! _

This time, he did turn around. "I'm terrified. Absolutely terrified. I know I could beat any crow that challenges me for leadership," he glared at the other crows at that point, "but against you? The very idea! You are way out of my league. So I'll just let my, uh, how did you so kindly put it? Oh yes! My 'goons' take care of you while I sit back and watch."

Then he rang the bell.


End file.
